Senhor Desconhecido - Ilusão
by Arauta
Summary: Sinopse: Por que meu coração palpita quando converso com você? Por que me pego sorrindo quando você invade meus pensamentos? O que é isso? O que você fez comigo? Hinata – Naruto? Naruto – Eu te amo.


_Por que meu coração palpita quando converso com você?_

_Por que me pego sorrindo quando você invade meus pensamentos?_

_O que é isso? O que você fez comigo?_

_Por que você não diz sim ou não e sempre me deixa no silencio interpretativo?_

_Por que você não toma partido?_

_Não impõe?_

Hinata - Naruto?

_Você sabe que odeio a incerteza._

_Que sou inexperiente._

_Que não entendo o que se passa._

_Que me sinto insegura._

_Você sabe muito mais que isso._

Naruto - Eu te amo.

_Se você soubesse o que eu sinto quando me fala coisas gentis._

_Meu corpo treme, meu coração aquece, meu espírito se aquieta._

_Sinto-me bem. Eu fico em paz, fico feliz._

_O que você fez comigo?_

Hinata - ...

_Por que sempre me deixa sem saber o que dizer?_

_Gosta de me ver sem jeito?_

_Isso não é real._

Naruto - Você vai desmaiar?

_Como consegue me entender dessa maneira?_

_Como me define em poucas palavras?_

_Você é real?_

Hinata - Provavelmente.

_Por que você é tão você?_

_Tão incrivelmente irreal?_

_Você é uma ilusão?_

Naruto - Não tem problema, eu te seguro. _ Sorri malicioso.

_Você com certeza o faria._

_Faria por qualquer um._

_Você me confunde e eu gosto._

_Seus lados se alternam e eu aprecio._

_Então me pergunto: o que você fez comigo?_

Naruto - Acordou.

_Isso é uma doce ilusão._

_Sinto seus lábios nos meus._

_Um gosto amargo das minhas lagrimas._

_Um gosto doce do irreal._

_Isso não está acontecendo._

_Você não é real._

_Não a nada a perder._

_Desde o dia em que te conheci decidir me entregar a você._

_Isso estava nos meus sonhos mais profundos._

_Mas não estou muito longe disse._

_Você é apenas uma ilusão._

_Seus toques são carinhosos como disse que seria._

_A dor tão temida não veio._

_Seu corpo se uniu ao meu em perfeito encaixe._

_As lagrimas rolaram sem meu consentimento._

_Me vi chorando da mesma forma que me via sorrindo._

_Sem motivo._

_Você, como sempre, foi gentil comigo._

_Levou-me a uma dimensão bem perto do paraíso._

_Mais de uma vez._

_Você foi mau comigo e eu clamei por socorro._

_Você me socorreu de seu próprio eu._

_E eu gosto de ambos._

_A exaustão tomou conta de mim._

_Meu corpo relaxou._

_Minha mente clareou._

_Estava feliz mesmo olhando para o vazio._

_Você é uma doce ilusão._

Naruto - O que acha de começarmos de novo? Qual o seu nome?

Hinata - Hinata.

Naruto - Naruto. Como vai a vida amorosa? Tem namorado?

Hinata - Não.

Naruto - Nem eu. Quer namorar comigo?

_Isso não estava acontecendo._

_Você não é real._

_Quase ouço sua voz nos meus ouvidos._

_Mesmo aqui rodeada por seus braços._

_Mesmo nua e vulnerável._

_Eu sei que você não é real._

_Doce ilusão._

Hinata - Não.

Naruto - O que?!

_Por que você tem que parecer tão real?_

_Juro que posso ver seus olhos me encarando._

_Mas eu sei que isso não é real._

Hinata - E a Sakura? Você não gosta dela?

_Conhece meus medos._

_Meus receios._

_Conhece-me bem._

_Um sim implica muitas coisas._

_Tenho medo._

_Medo do que posso sentir._

_Medo do futuro incerto._

_Medo de não ser._

_Medo._

Naruto – Não, você é diferente.

_Poupe-me do tom gentil._

_Sei o que diferente significa._

_Posso não saber muito sobre você._

_Além daquilo que disse a mim e ao mundo._

_Talvez nunca te conheça._

_Ilusão._

Naruto - Você é especial.

_Era apenas uma ilusão._

_Logo sumiria._

_Logo deixaria de existir._

_Logo desistira._

_Todos desistem._

_Desistem de mim._

_Fraca._

Hinata - Eu ainda sou fraca.

_Eu disse para mim mesma._

_Ainda era fraca._

_Ainda sonhava acordada._

_Ainda o via ao meu lado._

_Doce ilusão._

Naruto - Mas eu sou forte, eu te protegerei. Diga sim.

_Precisava ser tão confiante?_

_Precisa soar tão seguro?_

_Tão real?_

_Quase vejo esperança em seus olhos._

_Quase sinto a aflição da espera._

_Quase afirmo que você é real._

_Mas eu sei que você é uma ilusão._

_Doce ilusão._

_O que você fez comigo?_

_O que posso fazer?_

_Dizer sim?_

_A quem?_

_A mim mesma?_

_Sim a essa incerteza?_

_O que tenho a perder?_

_Se for pra sofrer que seja com você._

_Digo sim simplesmente?_

_Ou devo fazê-lo experimentar a dor da incerteza?_

_Do silencio interpretativo que sempre me fez sofrer._

_Seria cruel? Ou seria justo?_

_Que importância tem?_

_Você não é real._

Hinata - Talvez.

Naruto - Isso é um sim?

_Tinha esquecido que você gosta de me deixar no silencio._

_Mas quer respostas concretas._

_O que faço com você?_

_Minha doce ilusão incrivelmente real._

Hinata - Interprete como quiser. _ Ele sorriu.

~OoO~

Naruto - Ainda tem duvidas sobre mim?

Hinata - Sempre terei duvidas sobre você.

Naruto - Por quê?

Hinata - Porque você sempre será um desconhecido, uma doce ilusão.

_**~|Fim|~**_


End file.
